


Mission : Impossible (ou presque)

by Te3nW0lfL0ver95



Series: Teen Wolf In Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Isaac se fait avoir par Stiles, Je ne sais pas comment ça marche ces tags, M/M, Peter et Isaac ont un plan pour mettre Sterek ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Te3nW0lfL0ver95/pseuds/Te3nW0lfL0ver95
Summary: Derek pensait ne plus avoir de problèmes. ils avaient vaincu Gerard Argent et le Kanima. Mais rien ne pouvait être pire qu'Isaac et Peter formant une alliance contre lui.
La suite de Aconite. Avec beaucoup de Sterek, et quelques mentions de Scisaac!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peter et Isaac vont mettre au point un plan pour que Derek et Stiles avouent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qu'il se mettent enfin ensemble, mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu! 
> 
> Préparez-vous pour un Derek têtu, un Stiles beaucoup top malin pour Isaac, ce dernier qui se fait avoir par Stiles, un Peter...trop Peter, et un Scott qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il vient faire dans cet histoire mais qui veut aider. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**MISSION : IMPOSSIBLE (OU PRESQUE)**

 

   Derek pensait ne plus avoir de problèmes. Ils avaient vaincu Gérard Argent et le Kanima (alias Jackson qui était maintenant un loup-garou). Derek lui avait appris comment se contrôler, alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bon ok, il y avait une meute d'Alpha qui voulait l'attaquer et qui avait enlevé Erica et Boyd.

Mais rien ne pouvait être pire qu'Isaac et Peter formant une alliance contre lui.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Quelques jours à peine après la victoire de la meute contre Gérard, Isaac repensa à l'interrogatoire en règle qu'il devait encore faire passer à Derek concernant sa relation avec Stiles. Il avait un plan pour les mettre ensemble, mais il n'allait pas agir seul, non.

Il allait demander l'aide de Peter.

Ouais, il était sacrément désespéré pour en arriver là.

   En même temps l'un comme l'autre, Stiles et Derek étaient bien trop têtus pour avouer leur attirance l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Et pour réussir à les faire avouer, Isaac avait lui aussi besoin d'aide. D'où l'intervention de Peter. En temps que professionnel quand il s'agissait de faire chier le monde, il serait parfait pour le plan. Bien sûr, Isaac ne lui expliqua pas les choses de cette façon quand il alla lui demander son aide.

Il attendit que le plus vieux rentre (puisque de toute façon il venait et partait quand bon lui semblait).

-Peter! L'interpela-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux..., soupira Peter.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, et crois-moi je suis vraiment desespéré pour te le demander.

-Tu sais que pour demander l'aide de quelqu'un en général on ne l'insulte pas. On dit : j'ai besoin de ton aide parce que tu es le meilleur, Ô grand Peter, Peter le tout puissant,...

-Peter j'ai besoin de ton aide parce que tu es le meilleur...pour faire chier le monde. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble.

-Et en quoi cela embêtera mon cher neveu?

-Déjà rien que de te voir l'emmerdera. Ensuite, tu vas lui poser des questions sur sa vie sentimentale, lui parler de Stiles qu'il est censé détester, enfin bref ça le fera bien chier, crois-moi.

-Bon...si c'est pour emmerder mon neveu, je suis partant. Quel est ton plan?

-J'en ai peut-être un, mais je ne sais pas s'il fonctionnera. En gros, ça consiste en moi parlant à Stiles, avec l'aide de Scott, et toi parlant à Derek. Le but est de leur faire avouer leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Quand on aura la preuve que chacun est attiré par l'autre, il faudra mettre un plan en place pour faire en sorte qu'ils s'avoeunt leurs sentiments.

-Pas mal...ça pourrait marcher, ça manque de mise en scène, mais ça peut passer.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu entends par  “ mise en scène”. On verra ça dans la deuxième partie du plan, si la première fonctionne.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Derek pour rentrer. Il les dévisagea longuement, et Isaac craignit qu'il n'eut entendu leur plan. La première chose que trouva à dire l'Alpha fut à l'attention de son oncle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Bah quoi, je ne peux plus venir voir mon cher neveu? Demanda Peter les bras grands ouverts comme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un peu d'amour c'est trop demandé?

-Oui, dégage.

Peter partit avec un dernier petit sourire vicieux en direction d'Isaac pour montrer qu'il adhérait au plan. Le jeune Bêta en eut des frissons d'horreur.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


Le lendemain, Peter revint au loft et Isaac partit chez Scott. Il avait prévenu ce dernier de son plan la veille, et McCall avait accepté de l'aider à mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble.

-Alors Stiles, que penses-tu de Derek? Demanda très subtilement Scott ( **NB: vous noterez le sarcasme dans** **“** **subtilement** **”** ).

   Isaac leva les yeux au ciel; la subtilité n'était pas vraiment le fort de Scott. Il était vraiment très gentil, mais pas très brillant. Mais c'était pour ça qu'on l'aimait...attendez, aimer? Non, enfin si...peut-être. Là n'était pas le problème. Il devait se concentrer sur Derek et Stiles.

-Isaac? Fit Stiles en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. T'es toujours avec moi?

-Oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

-Peut-être parce que tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs. Genre en train de penser à Scott.

-Pourquoi je penserais à Scott?

   Isaac se rendit compte d'un coup qu'il était en train de fixer Scott qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Au lieu de tourner la tête, le jeune homme continua à fixer McCall d'un air rêveur et ne détourna son regard que quand ce dernier retourna auprès de ses amis. Stiles regarda la scène avec un sourire sournois.

-Et sinon Stiles, tu ne comptes pas répondre à la question de Scott? Demanda Isaac pour détourner l'attention de Stilinski.

-Quel question?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent; je te parle de la question concernant Derek, que penses-tu de lui?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Hein?

-Juste comme ça, je suis curieux. Vous avez l'air de vous détester alors je voulais juste savoir si c'était vraiment le cas ou non.

-Non je le déteste pas...mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime non plus.

-Et...euh...physiquement? T'en penses quoi de Derek?

-Mais c'est quoi cette question? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? C'est comme si je te demandais ce que tu pensais de Scott! Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse à toi?

   Isaac sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'aimait la tournure que prenait cette conversation, mais alors vraiment pas. Il savait très bien que Stiles faisait tout ça pour détourner l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui et de sa relation non-existante avec Derek mais il n'en pouvait plus des quetions de l'hyperactif, qui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il préfèrerait ne pas ressentir.

Il prit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit pour partir:

-Vous avez vu l'heure? Il est super tard...euh...je vais rentrer. On se voit plus tard, ok? A plus!

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. 

Scott se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser son ami à partir aussi précipitamment, alors que Stiles savait très bien que c'était parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Peter, de son côté, n'avait pas eu de chance non plus. Son neveu était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait et il n'avait rien laisser paraître quand son oncle lui avait parlé de Stiles. Il avait eu l'air vraiment énervé quand Peter était venu lui parler (mais ça c'était parce qu'il détestait son oncle) et n'avait répondu à presque aucune de ses questions. Sauf une.

Quand Peter lui avait demandé s'il détestait réellement Stiles, Derek lui avait simplement répondu:

-Non, je ne le déteste pas.

   C'était un début. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué son attirance pour l'hyperactif, cela dit donc le plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Il attendit donc qu'Isaac rentre de chez Scott; peut-être que le jeune homme aurait plus de chance avec Stiles. Derek était parti de toute façon, en ayant marre de l'interrogatoire de son oncle, et il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant un bon bout de temps.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-il à Isaac quand il rentra enfin au loft. Tu as réussi à lui faire avouer?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme en devenant tout rouge. Stiles est...il a...il est beaucoup trop malin pour moi. Il a découvert un truc sur moi, concernant Sc...enfin bref, il s'en est servi contre moi pour changer de sujet.

-Dans ce cas on va être obligé de passer à la phase deux du plan. Et cette fois, on va faire les choses à ma manière.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me rassure pas, mais alors pas du tout. On parlera de tout ça demain, ok? Je vais aller dans ma chambre un moment.

   Il monta rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à Hale de lui poser d'autre question. Il était déjà bien assez embarrassé par ce qu'avait dit Stiles, il n'avait pas besoin de moqueries de Peter en plus de ça.

   Ce dernier regarda monter l'adolescent en ricanant, parce qu'il avait à peu près compris ce qui avait dû se passer. Il fallait dire que le jeune Bêta n'était pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments envers McCall et tout le monde s'en doutait, à part le principal intéressé, alias Scott.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là? Demanda Derek en revenant. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?

-Ah, si tu savais Derek. Ton Bêta est amoureux. De qui, je ne te le dirais pas, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

-Oui. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas tellement discret.

   Peter rit à cela; pour une fois que son neveu et lui était d'accord sur quelque chose. Il partit ensuite puisqu'il savait que de toute façon son neveu ne voulait pas de lui dans son loft, et il devait aller réfléchir à un plan pour mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient avouer leur attirance mutuelle, Peter restait convaincu qu'elle existait, et qu'il s'agissait même de plus que de la simple attirance.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Le lendemain, Peter avait enfin trouver le plan parfait. Cela lui avait pris toute une nuit de rélexion, mais ça valait le coup. Il attendit que son neveu parte (c'était son truc, chaque jour il partait, personne ne savait ou et il revenait le soir) et fit part de son plan Isaac.

-T'es sûr que ça va marcher? Lui demanda le Bêta. Parce que tu sais que sinon ça va se retourner contre toi. Derek ne va pas être super content s'il apprend que c'était toi.

-Mais oui, ça va marcher. Je récapitule le plan: je vais enlever Stiles, en me déguisant pour qu'il ne sâche pas que c'est moi. Dès que c'est fait, tu appelles Derek en panique en disant que tu penses que Stiles est en danger puisqu'il ne répond pas aux messages, et dit à Scott de dire la même chose à Derek s'il l'appelle. Ensuite, Derek partira à la recherche de Stiles, grâce à son odorat il le retrouvera et il sera tellement content qu'il lui avouera ses sentiments.

-Derek? Avouer ses sentiments? Je pense plutôt que ce sera Stiles qui craquera en premier, vu qu'il dit souvent des choses sans s'en rendre compte.

-On verra bien. Bon je me mets en route. Tiens-toi prêt.

   Une fois arrivée devant le domicile des Stilinski, Peter enfila une cagoule ( **NB: le déguisement le plus nul du monde en passant^^** ) et frappa à la porte. Il ne pensa qu'après coup qu'il pourrait tomber sur le Shérif, et espérait que ce dernier était au travail plutôt que chez lui, où il aurait des problèmes. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut bien Stiles qui ouvrit et non pas son père. 

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose non plus, finalement.

   Peter devant lui reconnaitre d'excellents réflexes quand il le fallait. L'adolescent essaya de le frapper dès qu'il le vit et Hale fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il mit un coup de poing au jeune homme; pas assez fort pour le tuer ou pour le blesser, mais assez pour l'assommer. Derek allait vraiment le tuer s'il apprenait que c'était lui.

   Il posa le garçon doucement sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture (venir à pied et transporter l'adolescent dans ses bras aurait été trop suspect) et se mit en route. Il l'emmena dans une cabane abandonné dans les bois et attendit bien une heure ou deux avant d'envoyer un message à Isaac.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Lorsqu'il reçut le message, Isaac était chez Scott. Il avait décidé que cela serait plus crédible s'il prétendait que ce dernier et lui attendaient Stiles depuis plusieurs heures pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il composa le numéro de Derek et dès que ce dernier décrocha, il prit sa voix la plus inquiète et dit:

-Derek, est-ce que tu sais où est Stiles? Il devait nous rejoindre chez Scott il y a au moins deux heures et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. On commence à s'inquiéter un peu.

-Vous vous inquiétez seulement maintenant?! Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi en deux heures! Vous êtes vraiment des incapables! Rejoignez-moi chez lui, on va essayer de le trouver à l'odeur!

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse et raccrocha.

Isaac et Scott étaient à présent sûrs et certains que l'Alpha avait des sentiments envers Stiles; il ne se serait pas inquiéter comme ça sinon, ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Derek était déjà prêt à partir à la recherche de Stiles lorsqu'il vit (enfin) Scott et Isaac arriver au loin. Dès que les adolescents furent à côté de lui, il leur demanda de rester au domicile des Stilinski au cas où Stiles reviendrait et de le prévenir s'ils apprenaient quelque chose.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que les deux adolescents ne viennent avec lui: il voulait être celui qui retrouverait Stiles.

Seulement lui.

   Depuis quelque temps il se sentait très protecteur envers le jeune Stilinski, et n'en comprit la raison qu'à cet instant : il était amoureux. Tout simplement. Il en était malade rien de penser que quelque chose de grave était arrivé au jeune homme. La vérité c'est qu'il avait des sentiments pour Stiles depuis longtemps mais qu'il avait choisi de les refouler,fait son maximum pour ne pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il avait peur.

   Il n'était amoureux que deux fois avant cela: de Kate Argent, qui l'avait trahi et tué presque toute sa famille, mais aussi de Paige, qu'il avait fini par devoir tuer. Il avait tout simplement peur que l'histoire se répète; il ne pensait pas que Stiles pourrait un jour le trahir, mais il avait peur de le perdre. Le jeune humain se mettait tellement en danger des fois qu'il craignait qu'un jour il soit trop tard pour le sauver et qu'il se fasse tuer.

L'odeur de Stiles menait dans les bois et Derek ne perdit pas une minute, éspérant que le jeune homme était encore en vie. Il n'y avait aucune odeur de sang, ce qu'il prit pour une bonne nouvelle, au moins où qu'il soit il n'était sûrement pas gravement blessé ou quelque chose dans le genre.

   Il s'arrêta devant une cabane. L'odeur de Stiles était la plus forte ici et il savait qu'il était au bon endroit. Il fit tomber la porte d'un coup de pied et fut soulager lorsqu'il aperçut l'adolescent. Il était ligoté à une chaise au mlieu de la pièce, mais personne ne semblait être avec lui. Il se précipita pour détacher le jeune homme et dès que ce fut fini il le prit dans ses bras, tout en lui criant:

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille , tu m'entends! Tu ne te rends même pas compte, j'étais terrifié quand j'ai appris que tu avais disparu! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu! Je ne peux pas te perdre, je..je t'aime trop pour cela.

-Tu m'aimes? Lui demanda Stiles, incrédule. Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que tu me détestais, alors j'ai fait semblant de te détester aussi. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y a une part de moi qui a toujours était amoreuse de toi, il m'a juste fallu du temps pour comprendre. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ressentes la même chose. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit?

-Parce que comme toi, il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais. Et j'avais aussi peur. A chaque fois que je développe des sentiments pour quelqu'un, soit cette personne ne trahi, soit elle meurt. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

-Crois-moi, Grand Méchant Loup, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, tu devrais le savoir. Même si je meurs, je reviendrais vous hanter, tous autant que vous êtes, et je...

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

   Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. C'est alors que Derek vit un bleu sur la joue de l'humain. Il devina très vite que la personne responsable de son enlèvement était aussi responsable de ce bleu. Cela lui donna des envies de meurtre. Il allait demander au jeune homme s'il avait vu qui l'avait enlevé, mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il entendit un autre battement de coeur.

Ils n'étaient pas seul. Le ravisseur était toujours là. 

   Il suivit le bruit du battement de coeur, qui le mena à l'arrière de la cabane. Il reconnut aussitôt la personne assise là. Même cagoulé, Peter était reconnaissable à son odeur. Derek lança un regard assassin à son oncle et lui cria:

-Je vais te tuer!

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Une fois revenu au loft, Derek passa aussi un savon à Isaac et Scott quand il apprit que les deux faisaient parti du plan, mais quand même moins qu'à Peter étant donné que c'était son idée à lui, et qu'il était celui qui avait fait du mal à Stiles. C'était donc normal que les deux adolescents n'aient le droit qu'à une simple engueulade alors que Peter était banni du loft jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ce soir-là, Stiles dormit au loft, appelant son père pour lui dire qu'il dormait chez Scott parce que s'il lui disait où il se trouvait réellement, ça allait mal se terminer.

-Tu sais, dit-il à Derek, je trouve ça un peu hypocrite de la part de Scott et Isaac d'avoir voulu nous aider à se mettre ensemble, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas fichu d'avouer qu'ils s'aiment. On devrait leur faire le coup à eux aussi, histoire de se venger. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

-Excellent idée, répondit seulement Derek. Mais on reparlera demain matin. Il va nous falloir de l'aide. Et je ne parle pas de Peter.

-J'ai la personne qui fera totalement l'affaire.

  
  


~( )~

  
  


   Comme prévu, le lendemain en rentrant chez lui, Stiles composa le numéro de cette personne qu'il pensait tout à fait capable de les aider dans leur plan pour mettre Scott et Isaac ensemble.

-Allô? Lydia? Ouais, c'est moi. Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Il me semble que tu es plutôt douée pour jouer les entremetteuses.

 


End file.
